


The Bicycle Rule

by Isis



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: It was one of the few rules that was not taken very seriously and was almost always broken.(The Giver, chapter 2.)





	The Bicycle Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



The Receiver had, in fact, made a decision about the bicycles. It didn't matter what the committee decided; he could overrule them.

The memories had shown the Receiver that tight boundaries made children want to rebel. But if they could bend a single, inconsequential rule, they would be more content to follow the other rules. Like venting steam from a safety valve to keep a pipe intact.

Teaching a younger brother or sister to ride a bicycle strengthened family bonds. So bicycles would always be given to Nines, the Receiver decided; and the children would have a rule to break.


End file.
